world_of_dajifandomcom-20200214-history
Character Groups / Alignments
The Kutor: Righteous Alignment * ''Origin:'' Started out only being made up of members of the upper-class gender. Slowly started letting in others, now it tends to be a mix of people (upper-class gender + a few highly skilled members of the lower-class gender). The Kotur exist on both continents. They are the world's police force. They are good people who follow the rules and laws of the land. Not only do they follow the law, they uphold it.' * 'Wants: To uphold the laws''' * Action:'' No matter the laws, they enforce them.' (the upper-class gender created the laws and enjoys enforcing them, the Kutor who are of the lower-class gender don’t enjoy enforcing the laws but they’re treated like equals so they believe enforcing them is for their good, the lower-class Kutor also have to keep the peace within the lower-class gender so they’re aware that they must enforce the laws for the greater good of the people, they’re slightly blinded to the real-world.)' '''Volur: Humane Alignment * 'Origins: Magic has always been present on the planet Daji. In the beginning very few people were able to bend magic to do things. As thousands of years past the people's understanding of magic grew and with that understanding so did their abilities grow. It was discovered that while all people have magic and the ability to use magic, the connection to magic and ease with which to learn it varies from person to person. What cannot be changed or altered without corrupting your soul is the affinity you have. Every person has a primary style of magic and a secondary one. Very rarely has there been a person with a third affinity. The four Primary affinities are Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The secondary affinities are light, shadow, runes and healing. Having a third affinity means you have a second primary affinity or a second secondary affinity.' * 'Wants: ''To live in harmony with the planet and with all living creatures. A secondary want is to protect the innocent and the planet who would seek to do them harm.' * Actions: They believe in protecting the good of the world above all else. They will live within the rules of society but when something wrong or bad happens they will do anything they can even if it means breaking the law. As an example, if a young child was being threatened by a non-magic user, and it is against the law to use magic against a person incapable of protecting themselves, they wouldn’t hesitate to use their magic illegally in the defense of a child. Their moral code rules above all else even societies laws. Collectors: Transcendent Alignment * ''Origins:'' They originate from the early days of the women escaping to Nainen. The group was originally formed to collect young women in danger on Uros and bring them safely to Uros. They also have origins coming from low class workers on Uros and Nainen who acquired for scientific testing where they were used as lab rats technological advancements. These members were rescued by the early members and merged into the group. The Collectors become a group who utilize both magic and technology in the service of good deeds.' * 'Wants: They wish and want for a society that no longer needs them, but for as long as the laws and rules provide no protection and there are dark forces and natures at work, the group will continue to protect those that need it to the best of their ability.' * 'Actions: This group protects the innocent from corrupt leaders, dark magic users and the sinister creatures of the world. They use any methods necessary to protect those that cannot.' '''O.S.I. : Orthodox Alignment * 'Origins: They are mostly present on Uros. They are robots that were built by man as the society advanced. The O.S.I. have to be applied for, they can’t be bought by just anyone off the street.. This opens up the door for theft, there is a huge underground market for the O.S.I.. The O.S.I. are manufactured for the greater good of society, to assist where needed. The O.S.I. can be used as emotional support to preserve the mental wellbeing of the society’s citizens. No magic user may own an O.S.I.. The O.S.I follow orders, any order, as long as it doesn’t go against the primary three. The primary three are the rules programmed for all O.S.I.. They are: ' ** 'RULE 1: An O.S.I. may not injure a human being or allow a human being to come to harm. ' ** 'RULE 2: An O.S.I. must follow all orders unless they come into conflict with the first rule.' ** 'RULE 3: An O.S.I. must protect its own existence unless it comes into conflict with the first and second rule. ' * 'Wants: Their only wants are to follow the orders given to them. Good or bad doesn’t matter only the orders.' * 'Actions: There are three types of O.S.I and their primary actions depend on their primary function; to protect, to support, or utility. There actions are derived from their orders.' '''Buscador: Pragmatic Alignment * 'Origins: The Buscador are a group of people working within the system while at the same time not. They get paid to do all sorts of jobs from finding things to the occasional assasination. As long as they are getting paid for their work, and their job doesn’t put them in mortal danger, they don’t care what it is they are doing. It is said that you should never trust a Buscador because they are only out for themselves. That said they will do the dirty jobs so you don’t have to. The Buscador toe a fine line between legal and illegal. In fact, probably the only reason they exist peacefully within the society is that they don’t broadcast their methods. That and when they are not on a job they follow the rules and laws of societies because it benefits them to keep a low profile. The group originated in the early days of the separated societies of Nainen and Uros. There was a warrior of great renown on Uros, it was also well known that he was a very greedy man, and he was hired one day to track down a High Lords wife. His wife had disappeared with his son in the days of the Volura Hunts. This warrior happily takes the High Lords money and goes off in search of the wife. He eventually makes it to Nainen where before he can get a hold of the wife He runs into a young Volura full of ambition and ready to strike out on her own. The warrior and the Volura come to an agreement and eventually found the Buscador.' * 'Wants: ''The Buscador are only out for themselves, they want anything that is good for them. Legal or illegal. Good or bad. It doesn’t matter, the question is does it benefit them.' * Actions: They will do anything as long as the benefit outweighs the risk. Theft, assasination, slander, or murder doesn’t make a difference. Saho: Autonomous Alignment * ''Origins:'' One day a man named Ajus decided he was done living as a second class citizen and left Nainen in search of a better life. He quietly spread the news of his plan to leave and managed to grow his group to upwards of one hundred people. Ajus travels Daji in search of place that meets his idea of freedom. This is during the period of time where Uros has no idea that Nainen exists. When Ajus comes across Uros, that society doesn’t have what he is looking for either, but his group grows once again. After traveling north and finding nothing and losing many lives along the way, Ajus turns his sight southward. He comes across the Doan Islands and eventually comes to an island in the middle of all the islands and larger than the rest. Ajus and his group settle here and with the assistance of magic disappear from all wondering eyes.Then one day, a generation later they venture out from their hiding place, using a mixture of technological advancements and magic to get what they want. This group becomes known as the Saho and the Saho follow no one.' * 'Wants: The Saho are only out for themselves, they do whatever they want. Whether that is in the pursuit of riches, success, magic or power. The Saho do what makes them happy, no matter the rules or laws.' * 'Actions: Saho live their lives passionately and with no regrets. They steal from the continents indiscriminately and generally cause chaos for everyone else.' '''Oppreders: Ascendent Alignment * 'Origins: Oppreders are groups leaders of present on both planets who possess magical skills, and are technologically savvy. There are two groups of leaders. The Foppreders, who are all female, from the city of Zoboha, Nainen (the capital), and their goal is to not only dominate the world, but to get revenge on the men of Uros for the exile of the female inhabitants thousands of years ago.The second group of leaders are the Moppreders, who occupy Sekmet, which is the capital of Uros. The two governments meet annually near the frozen sea to discuss matters of gender equality, food production, disarmament, security and more. The two governments are on the brink of war. The Oppreders have an origin story steeped in dark and ambitious goals. They came from people who were the lower class gender who managed to escape and make it to the opposite continent. They then used their unique knowledge to rise up in the ranks and eventually come into a position where they can make and pass laws that suit their personal agenda.' * 'Wants: These are the high level leaders and their mission is to dominate the world by using their unseen skills.' * 'Actions: They pass laws that oppress the people of their continent and keep them in power. They constantly use their influence in lawmaking to serve their personal agenda of power and influence.' '''Korru: Ambitious Alignment * 'Origins: When discoveries in how to use magic and the way magic works were new a woman only known as Sabo delved deeper into the unspoken mysteries, deeper than anyone ever before her. Ruled by an unending desire for power she corrupted the nature of magic to meet her own ends. Rather than being satisfied with the symbiotic and peaceful nature of magic Sabo perverted magic through the use of blood magic and rituals. She was unsatisfied with her natural affinities and forced magic to allow her access to the ones she wanted. With her success in choosing her own affinity, the many who were unhappy with what they had been gifted swung over to her side in the pursuit of personal power. With this ability to change the nature of magic Sabo believed it was her right to rule over all. Sabo and her follows were eventually defeated. Today there story is used as a cautionary tale to those seeking to practice magic. There is a rumor Sabo and her Korru are still alive merely banished, biding their time, waiting to strike. It is rumored they are hiding in the Land of Fog. Even now some young Volur gets power hungry and they disappear into the Land of Fog never to be seen again.' * 'Wants: To rule over all beings, to be all powerful. No matter the cost.' * 'Actions: They are constantly in pursuit of power, doing anything and everything they can get even a little more of it. Currently they are biding their time, plotting, corrupting magic further, waiting to strike when the time is right. The Korru are patient, they can wait if it means success in the end.' '''Vimoirs: Self-Indulgent * 'Origins: Shapeshifting creatures who wants to feed off of people’s energy. They blend in with humans until they shapeshift their form in order to suck the life out of people. All of their energy is connected(one soaks some up, they all get more energized). Vimoirs are not allowed into the continents but sneak in anyways. They originate from the Land of the Fog where they were created by dark magic users who had long ago made their way to the mysterious place(the ability for them to shapeshift is due to magic).' * 'Wants: They want to feed off the energy of all living beings, their only desire is to satisfy their never ending hunger.' * 'Actions: They constantly roam Daji in the search of people to drain of energy.'''